Just An Ounce of Motivation
by SoujiroAki
Summary: Ryuzaki's Mood Swings ? and Light's Temper clash... but what's the cake got to do with it?


Just an Ounce of Motivation

Ryuzaki is just acting really weird. Raito knew that he's not motivated to do anything because his "Yagami Raito is Kira" theory is wrong, and even though he said he doesn't need any motivation, Raito knew he needs a little push to get his game back on. It was kinda funny though, Ryuzaki admitting that he's depressed and all. Geesh. Imagine he's the world's greatest detective, with the 2nd and 3rd spot under his belt too.

Raito is listening to the soft tinkling of chains as he watched Ryuzaki down his fourth piece of cake, leaving all the strawberries behind.

"Oi, Ryuzaki, don't tell me you're just going to eat all day. "

"Actually, I plan to. Why, Raito-kun?" his eyes are so innocent, gazing softly back at him. 

"Whatever. Do what you want" he closed his eyes and slumped lousily on the couch where they were sitting. He heard a fork drop and looked back up. 

"Gomen nasai Raito kun" his hair blanketed his eyes hiding them from view. Goodness! Raito, though he knew he was depressed but is he really this depressed? Ryuzaki turned his gaze back on to his own eyes, and it's still as stoic as ever, showing no hint of what is it exactly that he feels.

"Daijobu. But I think you need to find some area of motivation to get you going again. And all this cake... it's not good for you."

"Would you like some Raito-kun?" It's a casual question, but he can't remember Ryuzaki ever offering a piece of what he's eating. Much especially this type of cake.

"No, actually I don't. Never really liked it much."

"Too bad, But I wasn't really going to give you any, so I guess that's fine."

Raito, shocked by what he heard got extremely pissed. Is this the way an insomniac have mood swings?

"Are you playing with me Ryuzaki? I don't want your cake! And if we're not doing anything can we might as well just rest?"

"I'm really not planning to give you any. And no, I'm not sleepy, sleep on the couch if you like." Ryuzaki said, not taking his eyes off the cake, playing the strawberries with his fork.

"I want the bed, Ryuzaki, now get up," Raito said tugging the chains. And as Ryuzaki won't budge he tugged a little harder, causing Ryuzaki to lose his balance, and sliding off the couch, sending the fork and the remains of the cake to go along with him.

"Ryuzaki, gomen, gomen!" and he hurried down to where he was, hands clasping his face to see if he bumped his head or anything. Ryuzaki on the other hand was down on the floor, the cake and strawberries landing on his face and chest. And as they struggle to get up and see what's wrong, Raito couldn't help notice how cute Ryuzaki's face had been, especially seeing his cake now splattered all over him.

"Raito-kun, what's the big idea? You spilled my cake... I needed that cake..." 

And as he sat there on the floor fuming about his now spilled cake, Raito couldn't help but feel a sudden rush of affection for this charming detective, who at times annoys him, but mystifies him all the same. He doesn't know what is it that has gotten into him, maybe it was the way Ryuzaki sat there on the floor, fumbling to get to his feet but couldn't because he's slipping through the icing of his own cake and being tangled up with the chains of their handcuffs. He smiled at the sight of that and without thinking he reached Ryuzaki toward him and steadied him, leaving the great detective in wide-eyed stupor.

Silence grew between them as their eyes locked, and Raito started wiping away icing and crumbs out of Ryuzaki's face with the back of his hand, while his other hand is on his chin, tilting his head, and as his hand moved to the crumbs on his mouth, he said

"Hmmm... you smell of cake, and they look so tasty too... "

He leaned in close and licked the side of Ryuzaki's mouth. His tongue traced the outline of the sweet-toothed genius and he felt him stiffen, and in an attempt to make him relax, Raito moved his the hand that was wiping Ryuzaki's face travel up his back, caressing them and he felt his shoulders drop.

"Yeah they taste good, especially on you..." and as he opened his mouth to kiss him, Raito felt Ryuzaki's hand travel up his hair, and his mouth opened too, tasting what the handsome teenager has to offer... and Ryuzaki felt a strangely good feeling as he explored the sweet, satin recesses.

As they stopped short of breath, Ryuzaki crouched again, one of his many quirks, facing Raito, his knees up his chest.

"Well, Raito-kun, I still think you wasted my cake. And I also said I needed it... but I think I need this even more." He said breathing the words to Raito's left cheek, and as he brushed softly against him, Raito said,

"Now I know how I'd get you motivated Ryuzaki..." and as he pulled him closer, mouth enveloping the man so suspicious of him being a mass murderer, he let slip his hand to where the mounting ache was, and felt elated as a muffled moan thrown at his shoulders reached his ear.

END


End file.
